Point and Pass
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Each of the crewmembers have witnessed the terror that is born when Luffy becomes angry. That is why each of them will do anything to avoid being the cause of that anger.


The crew minus a sleeping Zoro were all gathered near a blonde man who was now embracing Luffy. The stranger took off his hat when he saw Robin and said in a formal tone said "Good to see you again Mrs. Robin. I take it your return to my brother's side has been delightful. Though your leave did sadden me, I am glad to see you are taking care of Luffy like you promised."

"Hey how do you know Robin?"

"Luffy didn't she tell you? We met on your fathers ship. We ended to be quite close friends. Told her all about our adventures as kids."

"Robin you knew this entire time that Sabo was alive? How could you keep a secret like that from me? Gah I'm getting so angry!"

The historian's face never changed but when anger began to seep into her captain's face she said in a calm tone. "Swordsman-San sacrificed himself at Thriller Bark"

Everyone now turned to Zoro who was now fully awake and was frantically looking a way to escape all the stares.

"Zoro is that true?"

"Wait! Luffy before you say anything else you should know...THE SHITTY COOK WAS GOING TO DO IT TOO!" Zoro exclaimed and pointed at the man who was now choking on his cigarette.

"Sanji how could you!"

"Hold it! Luffy I accept any consequences you dish out but I think it's your right to know as captain that...Brook knew about it all along!"

"Brook! Why!"

" Luffy-San I'm so ashamed of my past actions and you should never forgive me until the day I die. But wait I'm already dead! Yohohoho skull joke! oh and also you should know that Nami-San is in love with you!"

"What! The horror!"

Nami now flustered and red in the face sputtered out "Luffy did you know that Usopp plans to marry Kaya and he's not sure who the best man should be!"

"Usopp! Oh the betrayal!"

"Hold up one second. Yes I admit that what Nami just said is true, but I think the title of King of Liars should go to ...TONY TONY CHOPPER!"

"Ahhh! Why me!"

"Oh just admit to it already Chopper. We all know that you are not a raccoon . You are actually a...reindeer"

"The Deception!"

"It's true! I'm sorry Luffy! I don't deserve to be on this crew anymore" The little reindeer cried heartbreaking tears and when he was sure everyone's attention was him he said between sobs. "Luffy before I leave you should know that you have...a pervert on your ship.

"Dear god! Who! Who is the pervert Chopper. "

"Him" Everyone followed the pointed hoof until they were all staring at Franky. The shipwright's face scrunched up and large tears began to spill down.

"Oh the humanity!"

"It's true! I am not only a super shipwright but also a super pervert! I'm sorry everybody!"

"Franky I just wish you told me this horrible secret in the beginning. As of right the crew will be disbanded. Hey Sabo wanna be my first member in my new crew!"

"NO!"

Zoro eyes flew open and a scream was about to escape when he finally woke up. He placed a hand on his chest and tried to calm himself down. He looked around him to see that he was in his hammock surrounded by his male crewmates. All and only six of them.

"No blonde bastard with goggles" He muttered to himself. He sighed in relief and was about to go back to sleep when a foot hit his hammock causing it to turn and dropping him on the floor.

"Oi who are you calling a blonde bastard you shitty swordsman!"

"That's it curlybrow your getting your ass kicked!"

"Bring it on Marimo!"

"Ahhh they're fighting! You guys stop before one of you gets hurt!"

"Wahhh someone got hurt! Someone call a doctor"

"Super fighting at midnight"

"Yohohoho maybe some music will help."

"Shishishishi!"

"Luffy don't just laugh do something about this. Get mad!"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>I honestly don't even know what led me to publish this weakcrack fic. Yes I know that the Strawhats will never betray one another but hey like I said its a Crack fic. So yeah this came when I was waiting for my parents to wake up and allow us to open the Xmas presents. Me and the sisters started talking about blackmail and secrets and then ch 651 came out! Luffy's anger is the best! snd yeah this sorta came out. Just something short. If you liked it, it would be very nice if you could leave a review. Alright stay lovely everyone.<p> 


End file.
